Red Wine
by LovesWritingJ
Summary: Jack Starbright had never expected to die at the hands of a teenager—specifically her sixteen year old ward, Alex Rider.


Jack Starbright had never expected to die at the hands of a teenager—specifically her sixteen year old ward, Alex Rider.

If one of Alex's many enemies had decided to kill her, it was to be expected, after all, he was MI6's star spy. But Alex? No, she had never seen it coming.

She knew something was wrong. That was obvious enough. A few weeks ago, Alex had returned from a mission, one which had resulted in him sporting an angry red scar that ran down the side of his face, marring his handsome features. Days later, his movements were quick and jerky, as if he was fighting his anger, and not exactly succeeding. When she had asked, he had answered with a terse reply. "Classified."

Jack was shocked. Alex had never told her anything was 'classified'. He had always told her about his missions, every single one of them (holding back the gruesome details, of course). But this time, his lips were sealed, refusing to speak about the mission and his injuries.

He went to school, came back, and repeated the routine, but his eyes were blank. He never reacted to anything, and it was a wonder to Jack when his emotionless mask would crack.

It was Sunday afternoon, the setting sun slanting in through the kitchen when Alex walked in. He was dressed in dark jeans and a white T-shirt. He was just pulling on a black windbreaker when Jack stood up, stopping in front of Alex. He raised an eyebrow inquiringly, scooting over towards the sink.

"Where are you going?" She asked, frowning as he slid on a pair of tinted sunglasses. He shrugged.

"Do you know what day it is?" Alex asked, taking out his cellphone and fiddling with the touch screen. Jack narrowed her questioning gaze at him, silently prompting him to continue. He sighed, sliding his phone back into his pocket before answering his own question. "It's June the 8th Jack. Your birthday. So, I'm taking you out to dinner at Luigi's."

Jack's eyebrows met her hairline. "Are you feeling okay Alex? We never go to Luigi's. That place is way too expensive and I can't afford it."

Alex smiled. "I can."

* * *

"This is nice." Jack stated, smiling brightly as Alex helped her into her seat. She looked around, taking in the dim restaurant and its crystal drop chandeliers. The table was a dark mahogany draped with a blood red table cloth. The seats were soft and plushy, and the other customers were dressed in fancy looking clothes that seemed to come from either Armani or Prada or some big-name title.

"It is," Alex agreed, taking a sip from the glass of red wine that the waiter had poured.

"Aren't you underage?"

"Hmm..." Alex murmured, choosing to ignore her. He hadn't taken off his sunglasses, she'd realized. And where she felt as if she was from another planet in the restaurant filled with the rich and famous, Alex seemed completely at ease. He was sitting with a regal posture, one that attracted curious stares before the customers came to the conclusion that he was probably the son of some business tycoon.

"What will you have? I'm paying." Alex folded his arms across his chest, smiling slightly.

"Um..."

"I'd order the special, spaghetti bolognese. It comes with a soup and a desert."

Jack smiled resignedly. "Okay, yeah. I'll take that."

Alex grinned. "Excellent." He turned, waving a waitress over. He ordered two specials, smiling charmingly at the waitress. She flashed him a flirtatious look, batting her eyelashes as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

Jack was slightly out of earshot between the two's flirtatious commentary seeing as Alex was whispering to her, but she was well aware of the young woman's blush. Yes, she knew Alex was only seventeen, though he looked to be at least twenty-two. The waitress giggled before turning away, her hips swaying seductively.

Alex faced Jack again. "Where were we?"

Jack looked down, before looking him in the eyes (though she couldn't see them because of the sunglasses). "Alex. I'm worried about you. After your last...assignment, you've been acting differently. I just want to know why."

He avoided her gaze, staring transfixedly at the glass of wine. "It's complicated."

"Tell me," Jack pleaded. "I've known you for years Alex. You're like my little brother. I can't stand not knowing what's wrong."

Alex sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're going to have to deal with it."

"I can help you, if you let me."

"You can't help me with this, Jack. I wish there was another way, but there isn't."

She stared at him, perplexed, her brow crinkling in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She demanded, throwing her hands up in the air. Alex glanced around quickly.

"Not so loud, Jack." He held up a finger at her angry expression. "You're attracting unwanted attention."

She was fuming. "Me? Alex! For god's sake! You're seventeen, you're still a child! I can help you but you won't let me." She exploded, laughing bitterly at Alex's surprised expression. "What? Are you scared?"

She watched as Alex's face displayed a number of emotions in a few seconds: Surprise, anger, confusion, wistfulness...before settling on a blank mask. "Not at all, Jack." He smiled shortly, gesturing grandly towards the waitress who had returned with their main course. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Was that enjoyable?" Alex questioned, his hands in his pockets as he gazed forlornly at the sidewalk. They were walking back to their house in Chelsea, the streetlight flickering briefly before going out.

"Yeah..." Jack answered, annoyed at how dark it suddenly seemed. It also alarmed her as she could only hear the soft scuffle of her shoes as she moved, though Alex slunk along with a practiced gracefulness of a predator and his footfalls were silent as he ghosted along the side of the road.

"I'm glad to hear it." Alex stopped suddenly, putting a hand on her shoulder and propelling her to stop. "Jack."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Alex?"

"Tell me. If someone told you that you were going to die on your birthday, what would you say?"

Jack frowned. What type of a question is that? "Is that what was bothering you? That someone was going to kill me?"

He sighed exasperatedly. "Just answer the question."

"I would tell them that it's possible but it'd probably never happen."

Alex smiled wistfully. "One out of a million chances, Jack. Happy birthday."

He placed both hands on her shoulders to her surprise, holding her in place. He leaned in to whisper quietly in her ear. "I'm sorry Jack."

"Wh—Alex? What are you doing?" Her gaze was wide and scared, as she looked upon the stranger with her ward's face.

"I'm saving you." He cupped her neck in his hands, and twisted sharply, listening to the sickening crack as he broke her neck.

Jack sagged limply in his arms. "It was for the best, believe me." He murmured, placing her gently on the ground. Taking out a match, he lit it, watching the flame dance in the darkness, one bright pinpoint of light. He threw it down, smiling as the fire spread, quickly becoming a roaring bonfire.

"Happy birthday, Jack."

* * *

The sirens were wailing in the night, as the fire department desperately tried to put it out. They gasped as they saw the charred body that was barely recognizable. All were oblivious to the young man who stood at the edge of the street, underneath a dark streetlight.

"It was for the best," a man's voice said. The figure nodded, tugging his windbreaker closer towards his body.

"Indeed it was."

"Trust me, Alex. We're a powerful organisation, one that would help you. All you had to do was cut ties that would inevitably hold you back. Her death was painless." The man paused. "Jupiter will be honored to have you."

Alex nodded numbly, watching as the police sirens flashed brightly, shining on the shocked faces of the many neighbours who had gathered outside to watch the spectacle.

"Welcome to Jupiter, Alex Rider."

Alex steeled himself, squaring his shoulders as his brown eyes hardened behind his sunglasses. "Thank you, Alistair."

The two turned their backs onto the lights, walking to the other end of the alley where a black limousine was idling. The chauffeur stepped out, bowing slightly before opening the doors. The two men ducked in, the driver closing the door gently behind them.

The limousine started up, its engine purring softly in the night. Alistair hit the small button with the words INTERCOM written on it. "Charles? Take us to the nearest airport. We have a flight scheduled to St. Petersburg, Russia."

The driver's voice came over the intercom with a curt reply of 'of course, sir.'

Alistair leaned back in the leather upholstery seat. "Champagne?" He inquired, holding up the bottle.

The teenager smiled softly. "Red wine."

* * *

**Do you all want a sequel? I'm thinking I might add a sequel to Red Wine where I describe what exactly Jupiter is and how Alex is now a part of it. It's all up to you guys! Just tell me if you want a sequel or not. **


End file.
